<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seat Mates by eerian_sadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313651">Seat Mates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow'>eerian_sadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nobilius [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempted Friendship, Gen, Noble AU, gears being gears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:59:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus can usually make friends at the drop of a hat. Usually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nobilius [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/861736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seat Mates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts">Zarushin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, do you mind if I sit here?” Rodimus stopped in the aisle next to a small red and blue minibot. The mech had a deep scowl on his face and he wasn’t even sure he <i>wanted</i> to sit next to someone who was obviously in such a bad mood, but seats on this shuttle were few and far between. The only other one he could see, in fact, was next to a huge mining build who would be sitting in more of Rodimus’ seat than the noble would.</p><p>“Whatever,” the minibot replied. “If it’s not you it’ll just be some other glitch who expects me to carry on a conversation while we’re in the air.”</p><p>“Thanks, I think.” Rodimus sat down in the empty seat quickly, before the minibot could change his mind. “I’m Rodimus.”</p><p>“I really don’t care.” the minibot huffed, crossed his arms and turned away from the noble. </p><p>Rodimus found himself surprisingly impressed. No one ever reacted that way to his name. Shock, awe, and deference, yes. Disdain, no. “Well, if you have to wake me up or something, you might need it.”</p><p>Resigned to spending the flight in silence, he pulled out the literature file Ultra Magnus had given him. It wouldn’t be the sort of fantastic adventure he would have picked out, but it was better than staring at the ceiling. </p><p>He was a few chapters into the story when a steward came down the aisle offering refreshments. He ordered quickly, a drink and a small snack, then turned to his seat mate without thinking. “You want anything?”</p><p>“Snacks didn’t come with the price of my ticket,” the other mech replied, venom lacing his tone. </p><p>“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to rub a sore spot.” Rodimus turned back to the steward and held up two of his fingers, silently telling the mech to double his order. The steward nodded and handed him a drink and snack to pass to the minibot before handing him his own. </p><p>The minibot stared at him. “What the frag?”</p><p>“It’s a long flight. I thought you might need the fuel.”</p><p>“I'm not paying you back. I didn’t ask for pity or whatever this is.”</p><p>“I know. I’m not asking you to.”</p><p>Rodimus leaned back in his seat again, picked his data pad up and went back to his story. He did his best not to smile when he heard the minibot take a hesitant bite of his snack.</p><p>Joors later, at the end of the quietest flight he could ever remember having, the minibot stood and stretched. He was still scowling, but he looked less irritated than he had earlier. “I’m Gears,” He finally said after staring at Rodimus for several kliks. “But don’t go thinking that makes us friends.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Rodimus agreed readily. “But I’ll be in town for a few days, if you decide to change your mind about that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>